


Precious Piece of Crystal

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [61]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, OT7, One Shot, Polyamory, fulfilled request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: When Changkyun has a particularly difficult day at the company, it brings up some painful memories, and his boyfriends take it upon themselves to help him through it.





	Precious Piece of Crystal

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MBBReqSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MBBReqSpot) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Fluff and cozy like a cup of chocolate when hyungs adore changkyun a lot and treasure him like a precious piece of crystal

Changkyun releases a shuddering breath, clenching the sides of the sink so tightly his knuckles whiten in the shitty lighting. He sniffles, tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. Memories flash before his eyes of the old days, before he secured himself a debut among men who hated him. He'd had friends he was meant to debut with, but then the group was dissolved before they were even given a chance...

"Kkungie!" Kihyun calls through the wooden door, his voice muffled by the wood. Changkyun quickly wipes at his face, shoving such thoughts away. "Kkungie, did you want to come to the living room? We're about to order dinner..." Changkyun gives a noncommittal hum, studying his own reflection in the warped glass.

Dammit, it's obvious he's been crying. Now the others will be worried for him, worry just to be added onto the heaps of stress his hyungs already have on a general basis about their daily lives. The thought just makes guilt clog up his throat, and he feels even worse about himself than he already had.

"I don't think they should've been so hard on him," Hoseok pouts, glaring defensively at the television. Hyungwon cuddles into his side, nodding in agreement. "He was working hard. He's just so exhausted that he couldn't focus... If anything, that's the company's fault, not his." 

"We should order whatever he wants tonight," Minhyuk interjects, earning a hum of approval from the others. "Even if it's sushi."

Changkyun shuffles into the room then, seemingly in a daze. He slumps onto the sectional, his gaze blank and vacant as he nestles himself in between Hyunwoo and Jooheon. Kihyun sits beside Minhyuk, sharing a knowing look with his same-age friend. Minhyuk wordlessly leaves, pulling his phone from his pocket to place the biggest order of different sushi he can manage. Kihyun scoots over to fill the empty place, squishing Jooheon against the maknae. 

The older rapper takes the cue to lie down and use Changkyun's lap as a pillow, while Hyunwoo wraps a muscular arm around the maknae's shoulders, and Changkyun can't help but lean against his warm torso, needing the comfort right now more than anything.

After a filling dinner of the most delicious yet surprising amount of sushi Changkyun has had since leaving his parents' home, the maknae finds himself surrounded by all his hyungs. They all seem to try and touch him in some way, Hyungwon and Kihyun even sitting on the floor in front of him to lean close to his outstretched arm. Changyun himself is lying down, having traded positions with Jooheon and using his ample thighs for a pillow. Hyunwoo pets his legs gently as they look for something to watch, Minhyuk's fingers carding through his hair while Hoseok even gives him a foot massage.

The maknae finds himself smiling for the first time all day, the love of his hyungs filling him up with warmth. He wonders what he's done to earn such a wonderful life, considering how shitty things had been for him until after debut... 

As if hearing his thoughts, Hyungwon glances back at him. An affectionate smile graces his lips, and he leans towards Changkyun's hand. He presses a kiss to the younger's palm, and then moves close enough to where his hair is pressed against the man's arm. 

Changkyun's smile only grows, his eyes falling shut in exhaustion. It's been a hard week, filled with practices and performances and more practices, but he finally feels at ease now. He can finally rest, and dreams of days with his boyfriends. 

What a beautiful, beautiful dream...


End file.
